


fully charged!

by chivalrousamour



Series: modern au/youtube au collection lol??? [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: "I'm gonna drop out of college and become a shut-in forever," Hilda tells him bluntly.Dimitri stared at her for a good second, before asking, "why?"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: modern au/youtube au collection lol??? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	fully charged!

Hilda enters their home with a bang, a thud, and a groan.

Dimitri immediately tries to get up and ask if she hurt herself, when she walks over to him and throws herself at the couch. She actually jumps _over_ him on the couch to land on the spot next to him. It's only thanks to quick reflexes that Dimitri gets his textbook out of her trajectory before she knocked her face right into the cover of _Introduction to Psychology volume 6._

"Unghhhhhhhhhhh," she says in lieu of a greeting, her legs falling over his lap. She's face down on the couch's pillow, laying down over the entire length of the couch and then some.

"Hilda?"

Hilda's reaction is to groan into the cushion again.

Setting his textbook down on the floor, Dimitri shifts a bit closer to her, poking at her back gently.

"Are you alright?"

Hilda mumbles something in reply.

"I can't hear you when you're laying down like that... why not sit down by my side?"

Almost begrudgingly, Hilda pushes her upper body off the couch. She rolls around a bit until her legs are facing forward and she's beside him, grabbing the pillow to hug it to her chest.

"Thank you, Hilda."

"I'm gonna drop out of college and become a shut-in forever," Hilda tells him bluntly.

Dimitri stared at her for a good second, before asking, "why?" 

"I'm so exhausted! It's stressful and bad and I don't wanna do anything anymore ever!" 

"Did something happen in your classes...?"

"Yeah! I hate group work!! Because I need to work with these guys for the grade... I can't escape them! At all! It's always _'we should take lunch together to work on our presentation'_ and _'we should review it three times this week'_ for a thing that's a month away and aaaaaaargh, I'm gonna go insane! Why did Professor Byleth put me with the smart hard workers?!"

She grips the pillow tighter as she huffs.

"Edelgard's _sooo_ bossy about it, too! And Hubert never goes against her, and _urgh_ , I'm sorry Ingrid, but why must you be so serious?!"

Hilda settles down until she's just pouting, and Dimitri pats her on the shoulder.

"Well, this way, you'll be done sooner, won't you?"

"Yeah..." Hilda nods along, leaning against Dimitri's side. He adjusts his position so that his arm is around her.

"You get more time to sleep if you get it done early."

"Mhm..." 

She drops the pillow, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"You can do it," Dimitri promises, tilting her face up with his other hand to press a kiss to her forehead.

She quickly turns her head away. 

From what Dimitri can see, her ears are red.

"Hilda?"

She turns back towards him with rosy cheeks and a bright smile, giving him a quick squeeze.

"Thanks Dimitri! I'm fully charged and ready to go!" Hilda exclaims, before kissing his cheek. 

"E-eh, um—?!" Dimitri blushes as Hilda laughs.

"I got my revenge!" she says, giving him a peace sign with a bright grin.

She's in a good mood for the entirety of the next day.

(Her next video is about making cool skull earrings. It's one of the few videos she's done in a while without Dimitri, and, like most of the other ones of their type, it's because she wants to gift the earrings to him when they're done.)


End file.
